


Succubus Lycan Smuts Invstigate

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Getting Even - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Paranormal Investigators, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Everyone's Favorite Ultra Hot Supernatural Duo Shags now Turned Female Paranormal Detectives Vartitler Al Basty and Abaki Al Basty take on Hard To Solve Mysteries.
Comments: 1





	Succubus Lycan Smuts Invstigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on in and find out.

Vartitler Al Basty and Abaki Al Basty are investigating a Haunted Abandoned Brothel in Russia for a Special Client when suddenly Two Floors in Smokey and Wispy Ghostly Sights is seen. And quite frankly and suddenly Creepy Piano Music is playing through out The Psychically Empty formerly grand mansion and The Place Suddenly Smells Sweetly of Lavender all the while The Paranormal Investigative Sisters stare out in Curiosity and Anxiety. The Tension builds up slowly but surely as time passes and They Force Bright Red Orbs forth from Their Bare Hands as The Sinister Forms infornt of them Morphs suddenly but oh no so suddenly in a Horny and Naked Male Ghouls who are Obviously Curious about Succubus Anatomy. The Shambling Demonic Terrors almost instantly jump upon The Beautiful and Stunning Females invading their building and then they rip into their Flimsy Excuses Of Clothing and then The Horde has their way with The Now Nude Sex Demons. And then in The Blink Of An Eye The Two Gray/Mottled Skined Undead Fiends grind into The Shaved Pussies presenting themselves before them and then The Nasty Grinding Action goe's faster and even faster into Fine as can be Invaders and after awhile of this Furious Gangbang the Inhuman Females feel like they are coming apart at The Seams all to quickly anways The Disgusting Decaying Dongs keep on grinding Furiously Into Their Soft Targets. All The While The Naughty Vixens exposed Vaginas endure Both Pain and also endure Both Pleasure in waves so squish,squish,squish,squish goe's their Under Regions as The Ruthless Ghoulish Naked Dicks keep on Penetrating Delicate Flesh and their pulsating junks can be what is described as Covered in Bumps and Gray/Mottled like The Rest Of Their God Forsaken Bodies. Then Damned Dead Disappear oh so startlingly and oh so suddenly and now The Real Boss Monsters comes into view and They're Two Mutant Penis Fish with Paws. And Claws so Lightning Fast The Big Phallic Creatures Ram into The Already Sexually Tortured Short Haired Lovely Brunettes with such force then these Junk like Mutations slid in and slid out The Flesh Pockets quivering and shaking before them in Desire. Sliding in and sliding out The Hard Fishy Boners take their sweet time on The Hot and Bothered Duo over and over again The Phallic Flesh meets with soft and tender feminine flesh time and time again. The Wanton and Devilish Demon Ladies Warp Their delicate and shapely legs around The Monstrous Living Dildos and move in unison with The Grinding Movement again and again with shudders and moans as The Cock Beasts go into an Erratic Pace without a care in The World and The Erratic Trusts drives The Devil's Nymphos to The Brink Of Madness and Knife's Edge Of Orgasming.


End file.
